Individuals frequently use a variety of electronic devices to access the Internet, conduct transactions online, and engage in various online activities, such as social networking. The corresponding increase in connectivity has improved the ease and convenience with which individuals can conduct transactions online and engage in various online activities. These transactions and activities often have security and/or authentication measures or requirements in order to protect the individual's identity and/or prevent fraud. Whether and when an individual is asked for authentication information, such as a username and/or password, can vary greatly depending on the transaction, activity, and even the device used to conduct the transaction or activity. Consequently, inconsistent security measures can create greater potential for undetected device usage or even fraudulent activity, and contribute to a lesser user experience as individuals may be prompted for additional security information at varying times.